Noobly the Noob's Nooby Adventure
by Chromebolt
Summary: Noobly is a new user who wanted to fit in, he got lots of ROBUX and Lifetime BC. But now starts the rise of three cat-like bullies.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ROBLOX, but I do own Noobly and most of the characters.

Noobly, your average noob, was playing in a playground he "made" himself. Even thought it was actually a free model. Three users joined the server. The three were Scratch, Yarn, and Fur. Three users. Who were named after cat's actions.

"You don't know what you are doing." The youngest, Fur, said. "I know what I'm doing. Playing on this playground! Look, see, it has a slide, swing set, and-" Noobly was cut off from his speech. "It's a free model." Yarn said. "You noob, you better stop doing this. You know you don't own it." Scratch, the leader, said. "Grow up." Yarn said.

Grow up... grow up...

GROW UP!

"I'm only 7!" Noobly said. The three cats left. And one came back and said: "Think about it. Grow up. Become a normal user." Yarn said, who was the one to come back.

Yarn left with the others, not before Scratch kicking- No. DELETING, I mean LITERALLY EXPLODING the creation. Noobly was sad.

"Grow up."

Noobly thought about it. He then went to a paintball game by... Noobly forgot. Mike? Mikey? It was probably Mikey. Noobly spawned in the red fort. He was shot by a blue paintball, which actually hurt. "OW!" Noobly grunted in slight pain. Noobly left the game, seeing he couldn't fit in there.

Noobly then saw "Be a Chef and Cook!". He entered, only to find an empty baseplate. "Yeah, I see ya." A person spoke. "One of those scammers again. He even said "UNDER CONSTRUCTION" in the description to make people think he wasn't doing anything wrong. "I thought there was pizza here!" Noobly said. "Nope. Only thing to eat here is the studs of the baseplate." The person said. "Alex. My name is." The person said. "I'm a noob too, even though I joined months ago." Alex said. "Can't you just... leave?" Noobly said. "No, the leave button is stuck." Alex said.

Noobly sighed. The cat-like users were back.

"Not you again!" The two said in same tone, same voice."

Scratch spoke up and took the stud Alex was holding. She threw it to the distance. "That was useless." Scratch said, as the three left. Noobly lost connection. Noobly entered Sandbox (NBC). There were users. Two, male and female, were roleplaying. Others were building, while one was advertising his base. "Noob?" The advertiser spoke up.

"Yeah, Noobly." Noobly said. "NOOBLY?! YOUR NAME IS NOOBLY?!" The advertiser spoke up. "Ahem, I'm Will. William." The advertiser said. "If you wanna be normal, then buy stuff. Here's 7,000 robux to start you off with. I'm OBC, and rich!" William said. Noobly thanked him and left with his cash. He bought shirts and gear. Noobly also bought BC.

But who knew that the start of a good life could also be the start of three evil bullies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Noobly had awoken from his sleep, grabbed his cash from the table... and bounced out the house happily...

And Noobly checked to make sure he was holding his cash tightly enough. The cash wasn't there. In his hand he was holding nothing. Noobly's feelings were scared and angry... furious, maybe!

Noobly ran into his house like a blur, and called the police.

About 5 or 9 minutes later, the police arrived. They saw an oddly-shaped fingerprint. It had three claw imprints on the table, and a ripped up piece of cash on the table, too.

"This is the doing of Scratch, Yarn and Fur." Noobly said when he saw the clues. "That's right, Noob-for-brains." Fur said, blowing a dart at the police cop. The three ran to the car, but Noobly grabbed Yarn. The others made an escape with the police car.

Noobly and Yarn had an argument. Yarn was then let free.

"Stupid cats." Noobly said. "Did I just call them cats? I meant... Stupid cat-like people." Noobly then stormed out his house, angry. He saw wanted posters of the three everywhere. Noobly was chasing the three now, for his cash back AND a reward. He hoped to tape that ripped up piece of cash on the table too.

Noobly saw a pile of cars stacked on top of each other. "Yeah, I'm getting close." Noobly said, and sighed of relief. Noobly jumped and growled with fury. Noobly ran as fast as he could, and saw an old grandma with a baby with milk. "Excuse me, mam, may I borrow that milk for a second?" The grandma hit Noobly with her cane. "CREEP!" the grammy shouted. Noobly knew where the milk store was, as it was his favorite place to... well... buy milk. Noobly ran there and bought some milk with some tickets in his pocket. He knew cats... cat-like people... cats... couldn't resist milk. Noobly saw a laser toy being held by a kid, Noobly took it. "Excuse me, boy, I need to borrow this! Thanks!" The boy's jaw dropped to the floor. Literally.

Noobly went to the yarn store and bought some yarn. He saw the three cats... cat people... and threw two things at them, and kept the laser toy. He played with the cat people to distract them. He then threw the laser toy at the boy. Noobly secretly called the police, but the phone line was cut by Scratch. "You couldn't do it that easily." Scratch said and the three girls... CATS... OH, WHO CARES WHAT THEY ARE! ... ran off... 


	3. Chapter 3

Tsk tsk tsk.

"You've been very BAD, my kittens." Scratch said. "You fell for it too, master." Yarn said. "Quiet, furball." Scratch said. "You two, go think of a plan." Scratch rudely said, pointing her finger to a table with blueprints on it. "Work on the bluepawprints- I mean blueprints, sorry. I get confused." Scratch said. "Runt of the litter, Fur, go and make an attack." Scratch commanded. "Do we really have to be like cats?" Fur said. "Yes." Scratch said. "I loved cats when I was a kid." Scratch said. "That's not your real backstory, you said it was-" Yarn was cut off. "Don't spoil it." Scratch said. "Yes, W-" Fur said. "Scratch! Scratch! It's Scratch!" Scratch said.

"Nobody's hearing us, Wi-" Yarn was cut off. "SHUT UP!" Scratch said.

MEANWHILE

Noobly yawned as he woke up to a new day. Noobly scratched his back and yawned again. Noobly visited Alex. Alex told Noobly a story to help him on his "adventure". "Long ago, there was Wildren. Wildren was a math and science lover as a kid. He made several different potions to create a "live-forever" potion. But nothing worked. He made one and drank one, but it only transformed him into a static shadow monster. Literally static, like a TV when it cuts off from a signal." Alex said. "Oh, please, nobody believes THAT old fish tale. Noobly said. Alex sighed. It may help you, maybe a surprise will come, maybe so or not.

So or not.

So...

or...

not... 


End file.
